


Lonely Nights

by joeyramonehasruinedmylife



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Ramones, The Ramones
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyramonehasruinedmylife/pseuds/joeyramonehasruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK. Read it. Enjoy it. Whatever. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

It was in the middle of the night when he got up to get some cold water. Someone had been occupying his mind since he went home earlier that evening. It may have been a wrong move on his part but his mind kept saying that he did the right thing. He knew that both of them did not stand a chance and it was stupid to keep his feelings, but why did his heart keep telling him he made a bad choice? ... A very bad choice...

He was about to take the pitcher of ice-cold water but changed his mind and took the bottle of vodka instead. He also took some ice and dropped them in his glass like a coin in a jukebox. He watched them stack together while creating clenching sounds. The vodka was still half-full and he could still feel the effect of the alcohol he drank earlier that evening, causing his headache, but that did not stop him from having another round of alcohol.

The cold drink made a piercing line through his esophagus down to his stomach. It felt icy, but also warm and soothing at the same time. The bitterness in his tongue reminded him of the young girl he had spoken with earlier. "That girl is just like this vodka... Cold and transparent but warm and bitter once tasted" he said to himself. He took another sip of his drink and gulped the remaining contents down his throat in less than a second. He watched the warm light of the fridge through his glass. The ice in it created a beautiful reflection. He took the bottle and poured another amount of clear liquid in it. He watched the alcohol swirl around the ice cubes, making those clinking sounds again.

He closed the fridge door and and took the vodka with him. He walked back in his living room and stopped at the piano that was against the wall. He sat and placed his glass together with the bottle on top of it, just beyond his reach. He smiled when he realized that he was wearing the same clothes the night that girl who kept clouding his mind spent an entire night with him. He placed his long and lean fingers over black and white keys of his piano before playing a sad and heartbroken tune.

The glass and the bottle on the piano had started to moisten, creating a round wet spot on the shiny black finish of the musical instrument. With his one hand playing the keys, he used his other to take the glass and drank a small portion of the liquid left inside. He put it back in the same place as he continued playing. He closed his eyes but all he could see were her sparkling sapphire eyes that looked like they were about to cry every time she looked at him. He smiled bitterly and felt sick to his stomach. He shook her from his thoughts and continued on.

Just as he was getting in the mood for playing, he felt something wrap around his waist, which made him stop. He touched the hands on his waist and stared at the woman behind him.

“Hi,” she smiled.

“Hey,” he smiled back. “I didn’t know you were still awake.”

“I was sleeping... Until I heard you playing...”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized sincerely. “Did I wake you?”

“Yes, but in a good way,” she laughed.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“I’m fine, Joey...”

Joey turned around without getting up from the piano bench and grabbed her waist. She was wearing his white shirt and she had nothing on underneath but her red panties. The woman leaned forward to give him a kiss, tasting whatever was left on them from the alcohol he drank not too long ago. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Joey’s hands crawled underneath the white shirt she wore. He smirked to himself when he felt nothing there to cover her perky, soft breasts.

“Joey,” she moaned his name between kisses.

One of his hands went to her pantie's garter and started playing with it. His hand snaked inside slowly, making the woman bite on her lip in anticipation. Joey watched for her facial expression and smiled triumphantly when he felt her grab his wrist and guide his hand between her legs. The woman looked at him expectantly with lust in her eyes.

“God, I hate it when you always make me crave for you...”

“That’s how I play my game,” he teased. “Can’t handle this anymore?”

“Fuck you, Ramone,” she whispered seductively. “I sometimes hate you for being an asshole but I love you in the same way.”

“I know...”

Without taking her down from his lap, Joey probed her entrance with his long fingers and inserted a couple of them inside her. She moaned and grabbed his shoulders, almost crying out in pleasure. Her toes were curling in excitement as she panted his name.

“J-Joey...”

Joey sunk his fingers deeper within while watching her expressions. Just before she could reach her peak, he stopped and stared at the disappointment slowly etching on her beautiful face.

"You’re a bastard,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Thank you,” he smiled. “I get that a lot.”

“Please take me,” she pleaded. “I want you...”

“Show me how badly you want me...”

“Do you want me to beg?”

“If that’s what it takes... Then do it...”

She stared at him.

“Come on, babe... I’m waiting.”

She immediately stood up from his lap and looked into his dark brown eyes. His controlling behavior was turning her on. She stripped the remaining clothes from her body and got down on her knees. Joey opened his legs slightly for her and she went for his jeans’ zipper right away. She took Joey’s manhood in her hands and without taking her eyes off his, she put his entire length in her mouth, which fascinated him. Her head bobbed up and down and her teeth grazed him gently. He started panting and squeezed his eyes shut.

For a moment he imagined that the woman was “her.” Her sparkling sapphire eyes looking back innocently at him, her black hair that lay perfectly over her shoulders and over her chest. He took in a deep shaky breath and licked his lips. It should have been her keeping his bed warm each night but he knew that it would never work. His body felt numb, especially when he imagined her being with someone else. He knew he could not stop her from loving someone else and it hurt him to know that she had already moved on.

Joey closed his eyes again and imagined her eyes staring back at him. They were beautiful... They were simply breath taking... He knew he could never have her and as much as his heart hurt at the idea, it was their destiny... And there was nothing he could do about it. This was how things were going to be no matter what.

Abruptly, he made the woman stop from pleasuring him, which surprised her. He got up from the piano bench and pulled up his zipper.

“Joey, what are you doing?” she asked with slight annoyance and disappointment in her tone.

“I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“You’re not in the mood anymore?”

*Silence*

“A few seconds ago, you were about to rip my insides with your fingers!”

“That was few seconds ago.”

“Fuck you,” she scoffed and then walked away from him.

Joey sighed deeply, took the alcohol and walked back to his room. He sat the vodka on the nightstand and fell back into the bed and closed his eyes. All he saw was her image once again.

“This is the beginning of an upcoming series of lonely nights,” he thought.

*End*


End file.
